Kenna Yatsushiro
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 3 | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 7 | anime debut = Episode 4 | japanese voice = Eri Nakao | image gallery = yes }} Kenna Yatsushiro (八代 拳奈, Yatsushiro Kenna) is a senior of Class 3. Personality Yatsushiro is a tomboy, who is considered rougher than the guys. She finds stairs a pain, so she jumps out of windows, and once when she couldn't figure out how to open a door, she destroyed it instead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, page 9 Despite this, she does have a girly side, as she developed a crush on one of her fellow classmen. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, page 7 She has poor handwriting, but after a week of practice with Kouki Akune, her penmanship improves to a level where she is no longer embarrassed by it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 15-17 Appearance Yatsushiro has light purple hair (black in the anime) and dark green eyes. She wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though without the tie. Ten years later, Yatsushiro wears a kimono. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Yatsushiro requests that that the Student Council write a letter for her, having seen Medaka Kurokami's impressive penmanship. Medaka assigns the job to Akune, who discovers that Yatsushiro wants him to write a love letter for her. Recognizing her feelings due to his own love for Medaka, he agrees to write a letter that will cause any man to fall for her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 5-8 After being scolded by Medaka though, he instead comes back to Yatsushiro to help her improve her writing. After a week, Yatsushiro presents her crush with a love letter she has written herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 15-17 Later, while looking for a new model for Kizashi Yuubaru to paint, Akune approaches her to ask for her cooperation. She rejects him with a slap to the face. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 11-12 Yatsushiro is seen being chastised along with Hisshuu Kanoya, Mahibi Moji, and members of the Kendo Club by Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee for their improper clothing. Yatsushiro admits that Onigase might have a point, but points out the Student Council's flagrant disregard for the school's dress code. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 2 Kumagawa Incident Arc At the end of the semester, Yatsushiro is present for Medaka's speech. She is horrified by Misogi Kumagawa's new rules. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 15 On August fifteenth, Yatsushiro is among the students who come to the Vice-President's Battle to cheer for Kuudou Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 11 Yatsushiro is among the students who boo Class -13 after the Vice-President's Battle ends. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 15 Unknown Shiranui Arc At the end of the academic year, Yatsushiro is among the graduating students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 2 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Yatsushiro is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number eighty-nine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 She and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 Her message to Medaka is that health comes first (and to ask if her handwriting improved). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Yatsushiro is a calligrapher. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, because Yuubaru approaches the Student Council after the Swim Meet, Mogana Kikaijima is included as one of the possible models. Consequently, Akune does not approach Yatsushiro. Medaka Box anime; Episode 7 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal